Cigarette
Cigarette labeled the smokin' hot character, is a male contestant on TSFTM. He was on team cool and has participated in 3 of the 5 challenges. He is nice sometimes, but can be really mean with people that he doesn't like. He usually bursts out smoke to his advantage or when he gets angry. Coverage In Computer Madness, Cigarette was arguing with shoe about how smelly shoe was and said that he is even more smelly then him. But then realised that it didn't come out right. He was then crushed by shoe, who jumped on top of him, then they started getting angry at each other when hearty came and separated them. He told them that they should be nice to each other like present, but they just ignored him. At the first challenge, Cigarette got angry at banana, so he burst out some smoke to knock him off, but banana acidentally hit him, which made him jump after him when he fell. Making him the 6th person to fall ( 15th place ) bozo]] He was the 8th person to be picked on team cool and got mad when he found out that shoe, his arch enemy, also joined the team. He did not participate in the challenge and his team lost. In The obstacle is the path, Cigarette was arguing with shoe as usual and told him that at least he has legs, which led them into another fight and mic was the one who separated them and started the elimination. At elimination, Cigarette thought that the elimination area was okay. He fell into the bottom 3 but ended up being safe with a total of 12 votes. At the challenge, he was the second person to fall off of the mystery tile. But in the end, his team won. In A smokin' hot drawing, Trophy chose cigarette to participate in the challenge since he hasn't done much in the previous challenges. Cigarette and trophy agreed to tulip's idea, that they should be drawing any kind of flowers. Cigarette spent a lot of time drawing his drawing but finally finished it. Tulip was so curious to see cigarette's drawig, but he refused to show her, even though he showed burger and came up with the joke isn't my drawing smokin' hot?. Tulip was angry and yelled in his face then left. But a while after that, she kept begging him and coming up with different attempts to steal his drawing but none of them worked. Cigarette was pretty cocky in his video tape about his flower, and he was the only contestant to use a mic in it. In The contestant knock-off, Cigarette was admiring his drawing, when tulip showed up and snatched it from him. Cigarette ordered her to give it back but she refused and instead looked at it. He was pretty annoyed because the reason why he didn't want her to see his drawing was because he knew that she would start telling him to add girly stuff in it and maybe do it herself. Then he sat on the ground for a moment when he felt something touching him. It was actually a note sent by an unnonimouse person that was threatning him, saying that his end is about to approach. Cigarette thought that it was only someone trying to scare him so he threw it away, but the note actually became true.. At the art results, Cigarette wanted to stand on a grey platform saying that grey was his color, but everyone ignored him. Cigarette ended up getting only 32 likes, which was the fewest out of everyone, so he was pretty ticked off. But what really surprised him, was that he got the most dislikes out of everyone with a total of 58 dislikes and that it was actually an elimination, so he became the 3rd person eliminated, ranking him 18th. He was seen in The Haunted Forest, in the COL when Hammer fell in. He was confused by the traitor topics. Gallery Trivia *Cigarette is the only character so far to actually say a sentence that became the title of an episode ( A smokin' hot drawing ) *Cigarette's catchphrase is ehh. *He's the only armless character on Team Cool. *He's also the character that hate Shoe the most out of everyone here. Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Team Cool Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Early Category:Villians